Hidden Power
by rainbowpet101
Summary: Mika is in desperate need of a hero and calls for help. She doesn't realize that the avatar has come but for a different reason than Mika expects. Does the unexpected surprise tear her apart or make her stronger than ever. Rated K for bending fights. Also there will be AangxKatara and OCxOC. Enjoy!


**Hey Fan fiction! Heads up, this is my very first book/chapter, so go easy on me. My teacher says that I'm a really good writer with so much imagination. So please enjoy my very first book, and feel free to give friendly advice to make me a better writer. Thanks so much.**

Po Mika

"Help! Anybody!" I was stuck in a jail cell. This may seem bad, but it…was oh so much worse. There was a shirshu running towards me. "Does anyone want to help me out here?! Please, can someone help me before I become lunch?" It all happened so fast. I first heard a whoosh, and then a boom and a crash! This boy with a blue arrow tattoo, burst opens the jail and said, "Come with me to be rescued!" I couldn't hear much over all the noise in the background, but I did here something about being rescued so I figured I was being rescued. I followed the boy into the fight. Before we entered the cloud of dust where the fight was, he gripped my hand and entered the giant poofy cloud. Somewhere in the middle of his fighting with the shirshu, he told me, "I'm going to let go of you I can't keep protecting you! You can use your bending to defend yourself! I had the most confused look on the inside and I hoped it wasn't showing on the outside. I have no idea why he thought that I could bend? Turned out, that I was showing it on the outside. He looked at me with the strangest look I have ever seen. He said, "You can use the water over to the right in the river." I tried not to show my confusion again, but I guess it slipped… again. He then told me "or you can create your own wind and, well, do something with it." I once again tried to keep my face to myself, and again…I again failed. This time he just groaned and said, " just go stand near somewhere you can find rocks and see how far you can throw them!" I was a little disappointed that I couldn't help out with the fight. After all they came to save me. I knew that I needed to show them that I was thankful but I didn't know how. I started to brainstorm. I was thinking that maybe I could throw rocks into the fight, but then I could hit someone that's not the enemy. Hmm. What else could I possibly do to help out in the fight? Well I guess that there isn't much that I could do. I think that I will just sit down and do what that weird boy told me to do. I started to throw rocks I threw one of the rocks so far, that it went over to where the fight was. Now that I looked at the angle and started to follow the rock, it was heading straight for the fight! I started to panic and yell "get out of the way! Look out there is a rock coming your way!" none of them herd my calls and I started to freak! It just entered the fight. I was beginning to think about what they would be saying after I lost them the fight or hit one of them on the head. My thoughts were terrifying me. I was thinking that they wouldn't care to rescue me anymore and would, I don't know, throw me back into the jail and release the shirshu? Oh no! I heard a giant crash. It looked like the fight was over. From what I could see,(and I think I'm hallucinating) they were all looking at me with awe and wonder. They looked at me like I was the hero or something! They looked like I just saved the entire day! I may not be going to school right now, but I do know one thing, I am not ready (and maybe never will be) to save the day. They all rushed over to me and just stared… I didn't know if I should say something or do something, or anything! So finally I just started to scoot away and smile weirdly. I could hear that they were whispering. I was scared out of my tiny, scared, and crazy minded little body. Were they thinking of how they should deal with me? (In a bad way) or were they thinking about how amazing I was. I again, I know one thing, I am NOT amazing. They started to walk over to me and the boy with the arrows and a weird guy with a short pony tail, and they both started their sentences at the same time and made faces at each other. They guy with the pony tail said, "excuse me and Aang for a moment." Hey said it in the sweetest voice that I almost forgot the two boys was mad at each other. The boy walked away and started to yell at each other. There were still two girls standing there. The taller, more sophisticated girl said, "Hi I'm Katara. This is Toph and the two dodos who are bickering like dumb dumbs are Soka, he's the one with the ponytail, and Aang. He's the one with the arrows." I was waving at who I think is Toph, and she didn't wave back or smile or anything! She seemed a little weird. Her eyes were cloudy and she pretended like I wasn't there. I tugged on Katara's shirt, and pulled her over away from toph. I said, "Is toph rude or something?" Katara looked at me strange and then gave me the oh I get it face. She said, "Toph is blind so if you want to communicate with her, you have to talk to her." Oh, so that's why I thought she was ignoring me! I walked up to her and said, "Hi toph, how's it going?" I thought that I sounded so dumb. She replied and said, "Hey, sup. What's your name?" well that's an easy question! "My name is Mika" the conversation seemed to end. The bicker boys came back and Aang said, "Hi, I'm aang. What's your name?" I thought again. Easy question. "My name is Mika." Aang seemed impressed for no reason at all. There was the strangest awkward silence that I knew had to be broken. It was giving me the shivers. I started telling everyone about myself. They kept nodding and saying things like mmm and that's interesting. Until I said "oh and another thing is that I can't bend an element." After that moment, after I just started to believe that they actually liked me, all that changed that very instant. I knew I did something wrong, but what? Their mouths were open, their heads dropped slightly. I was scared to go on. All I could say was "umm, uh, hee hee" I took a breath to get out of strange town and start the next conversation. Then soka interrupted me and said, "YOU CAN'T WHAT!" all of their faces scared me. Aang said, "but the, it said, you were, but you, WHAT!" I repeated what I thought screwed them up. "I can't bend an element." Katara then said, "But you are the most important bender!" Aang was the very first one to calm down and said, "Follow me." Since he was the only one who could seem to think right now, I decided to follow him. Sensible move, right? He gathered a few rocks and made a puddle. The next thing I saw was a fire built right in front of me. He said move your hand in a swirling motion over the water. There in front of me, wave in the puddle appeared. Next, he said, "stand in front of, and very near the fire, and then punch." I did what he said and the fire moved. I don't mean like swayed. I mean like a fireball shot out and burned a tree! Aang water bended that tree right away. Next, he told me to do a round kick in the air with him standing near. I did again what he said and he was pushed back a little. Then he said, "push this boulder with one hand." I again did what he said and the rock moved slightly. He stood in awe and said, "You're an avatar! I not dead though! How is this happening!" he took us all to this giant buffalo and said hop on. I knew that I could trust him. So I did what he told me to do. The others got on and we flew away. I was amazed and scared because I realized that I just left my home. I knew that my parents would know where I am, and I knew that I could trust these people to keep me safe wherever I go.


End file.
